Kiat-Kiat Bercinta ala Milo
by San-San Yuki
Summary: Kali ini, Milo akan menjadi host dalam sebuah acara Talk show terbaru yang berjudul 'Finding Your True Love'
1. Chapter 1

**Kiat-Kiat Bercinta ala Milo**

By San-san Yuki dan Milo

**Disclaimer** : Cerita dari saya, kalau karakter dari Kurumada-jiisan. Kalau punya saya, udah dari dulu saya ubah ceritanya…XD, bukan para saint yang dibantai, tapi para dewa yang dibantai (?)

**Summary** : Kali ini, Milo akan menjadi host dalam sebuah acara _Talk show_ terbaru yang berjudul '_**Finding Your True Love**_'.

* * *

_**Disebuah Stasiun TV terkenal di Athens. Seorang gadis dalam balutan baju biru pudar sedang berbicara didepan kamera.**_

**Alala** : Hai~,semuanya! Selamat datang di acara _Talk show_ '_**Finding Your True Love**__'_ bersama saya, Alala dan Professor Cinta kita, Scorpionus, . #Sambil tepuk tangan.

_**Dan masuklah Milo dalam balutan Tuxedo warna ungu tua. Dengan lambang scorpion seperti biasa.**_

**Alala : **Selamat malam, Tuan Milo. Wah, dimalam ini pun anda terlihat tampan. Xixixixi….apakah semua ini berasal dari original product Scorpion?

**Milo** : Oh, selamat malam. Kau juga terlihat cantik (?). Ya, ini adalah original product Scorpion Corp. sepatu kulit ini berasal dari kulit kadal #ngelirik Misty yang ada di bangku penonton.

**Alala** : Nah, sebelum dimulai nih, mau tanya singkatan itu apa sih?

**Milo :** Oh, itu adalah singkatan dari **M**aster **S**arjana **C**inta. Belum pernah dengar ya? Kasihan deh. Jadi saya mulai dulu mengenai sekolah Cinta. Sekolah Cinta itu didirikan pertama kali pada abad ke 11 oleh Dewi Aphrodite di Athens. Dulu, muridnya hanyalah para calon saint Pisces. Tapi lambat laun seluruh saint boleh masuk ke sana. Manusia biasa saja boleh ikut bergabung kok. Dan Gratis.

**Alala : **Oh~ ok deh. Ngomong-ngomong, dalam acara kali ini, apa yang anda akan terangkan kepada kami?

**Milo **: Diacara ini, kita semua akan membahas mengenai masalah percintaan yang saat ini sedang ramai dibicarakan orang. Bagaimana cara bercinta yang baik dan benar hingga bagaimana cara memutuskan pacar yang baik dan benar.

**Alala** : Oh, iya. Lalu, kenapa di acara ini bukan Aphrodite yang jadi narasumbernya?

**Milo : **Aphrodite yang mana dulu? Aphrodite yang dewi atau Aphrodite yang dari kuil ikan?

**Alala : **Aphro dari kuil ikan.

**Milo : **biasalah anak itu, pasti lagi _meni-pedi_ dulu ke salon. Udah ah, kenapa jadi ngelantur ke sini? Kita kan lagi _On-Air_, harus KeCe. Ok, deh kita mulai aja dari awal yaitu mengenai _**Pengertian Cinta**_.

* * *

_**~ Definisi Cinta ~**_

Menurut KBBI, Cinta adalah _perasaan suka terhadap seseorang yang timbul karena rasa kasih sayang_. Cinta juga dapat diartikan sebagai ;

**C** : inta

**I : **tu

**N : **yata

**T **: api

**A :** bstrak

Dari akronim diatas, kita dapat menyimpulkan bahwa _**cinta**_ itu memang _**ada**_, tapi _**abstrak **_alias gak jelas. Kok tiba-tiba muncul?kok tiba-tiba hilang? _Who Knows_.

Cinta juga dibagi menjadi 4 jenis, yaitu ;

**Cinta Murni**

Cinta Murni berarti cinta yang tulus alias murni bagai susu sapi yang baru diperas. Cinta Murni adalah tingkatan tertinggi dalam kasta 'Cinta'. Jika anda mempunyai Cinta Murni dalam diri anda dan kekasih anda, saya yakin hubungan kalian akan langgeng hingga lebaran monyet,

**Cinta Mati**

Cinta mati berarti _**sangat-sangat**_ cinta (perhatikan kata yang di **Bold,Underline **dan di**-Italic**). Bahkan saking terkenalnya cinta ini, hingga timbul penyakit '_**Dead End Love Syndrome**_' atau _**Syndrome Cinta Mati**_. Ciri-cirinya adalah dimanapun kita berada, kita selalu ingat si 'dia' (bahkan di WC juga).

Oleh karena itu, Cinta Mati dan penyakitnya termasuk kedalam sub kategori penyakit paling mematikan di Dunia, dimana 80 orang setiap harinya meninggal karena DEL Syndrome (data tahun 80-an).

**Cinta Monyet**

Taulah artinya. Bukan berarti kita _**cinta**_ ma _**monyet**_ atau _**bercinta **_ma _**monyet**_. Parah amat (=_=). Maksud cinta monyet adalah cinta bohong-bohongan alias palsu. Biasanya anak-anak yang bercinta ala cinta monyet. Lagipula, anda tidak mau kan, dibilang monyet karena cinta bohong-bohongan?. Monyet tidak pernah berkata jujur. Jikapun ada, pasti si penerjemahnya yang bohong. Saya berani membayar **€100.000.000, **kalau ada monyet yang bisa berkata jujur.

**Cinta Buta**

Cinta buta berarti seseorang yang menyukai wanita / pria lain tapi dia tidak tahu arti sebenarnya dari cinta. Jadi dia melakukan apapun demi si wanita/pria tanpa tahu bahwa apa yang dia lakukan adalah salah. _**Berhati-hatilah dengan orang yang menderita cinta buta, **_karena orang tersebut akan melakukan apapun agar cinta-nya terwujud.

* * *

**Milo : **Yap, sekian dulu definisi cinta dari saya. Di acara selanjutnya, saya akan membahas mengenai _**Tipe-Tipe Wanita**_ dan _**How to Convey Your Feelings**_.

**Alala** : maaf, Tuan. Yang hadiah **€100.000.000 **itu asli? Beneran bakal dikasih?

**Milo** : Iyalah, bakal saya kasih. Langsung Tunai. Kalau perlu sekalian saya tambah bunganya, kalau yang menemukan cewek langsung saya nikahi. Kalau cowok, saya jadikan saudara. Kalau monyetnya yang datang kesini, saya buatin kuil khusus buat dia. Tepat disamping kuil saya.

**Alala** : Wow, menantang sekali ya? Baiklah pemirsa yang dirumah serta yang distudio, Proffesor Milo sudah mengeluarkan sayembara. Barang siapa yang dapat menemukan seekor monyet yang berkata jujur, akan ada hadiah besar baginya. Hm…hm…lumayan bisa beli rumah di San Francisco. Xixixix….

**Milo** : Woi, cepetan tutup acaranya. Gw masih ada janjian ma Camus nih. Mau dinner. #langsung keluar sifat aslinya.

**Alala** : Iya deh. Sekian dulu dari kami. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan. Sampai bertemu di episode selanjutnya. Dadah~

**Milo** ; (langsung kabur ke mobil)

_**Finding Your True Love**_

_**Created by Moe-Kowaii Corp (?)**_

_**Sponsored by:**_

_**Solo Family Group**_

_**Underworld's Today**_

_**Olympians Federation**_

_**Graud Foundation**_

_**Thank You for :**_

_**Greek Department of Love **_

_**Pope Shion and his Manajer (a.k.a Lord Dohko)**_

_**All Saint of Sanctuary.**_

_**~0~0~0~0~**_

**Aldebaran **: selamat malam, pemirsa. Saya Aldebaran de Tauros selaku _Marketing Manager_ (?) acara _Finding Your True Love_ akan menyampaikan beberapa hal mengenai acara ini ;

1. Acara ini disponsori oleh Solo Family Group yang merupakan Perusahaan terbesar kedua setelah Graud Foundation. Perusahaan ini merupakan sponsor utama dari acara ini. Kenapa bukan Graud Foundation? Disebabkan karena adanya krisis ekonomi di Graud Foundation, untuk sementara waktu, sponsor resmi acara akan dipegang oleh Solo Family Group.

2. Karena acara ini dipegang oleh Solo Family Group, bukan berarti acara ini berada dalam _channel _'Underwater Channel' dan juga bukan termasuk dalam sub kategori 'Finding Nemo'. Acara ini masih berada di Channel khusus Sanctuary, Sanctuary on The Spot.

3. Untuk mengetahui lebih jelas acara ini, bisa anda temukan di majalah Victorian Secret yang dikeluarkan oleh Department of Love. Harga 1 buku Victorian Secret adalah €2000.

4. Acara ini dikhususkan bagi cowok-cowok yang galau akan masalah percintaan. Tapi, berlaku juga bagi para wanita, tinggal mengganti kata 'wanita' menjadi 'pria'.

5. Segala kerusakan dan kesalahan karena tips-tips yang diberikan, diluar tanggung jawab kami.

Sekian pemberitahuan dari kami. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya. Selamat Berjuang, para Pecin!

**Alala ** : WOI! NGAPAIN DISANA? UDAH KELUAR-KELUAR! #nyeret Aldebaran pergi.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

_**Anda sedang galau karena cinta?**_

_**Atau anda baru diputusi?**_

_**Jangan khawatir, masih ada harapan buatmu untuk dapetin yang lain.**_

_**Segera hubungi 000-888-222-7171-14**_

_**Department of Love akan membantu anda dalam segala masalah mengenai cinta.**_

_**Dibantu oleh para pakar Cinta yang sudah teruji cobakan.**_

_**Hubungi sekarang juga!**_

_**Tempat terbatas (?)!**_

_**~0~0~0~0~0~**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Author Note**_ :

Akh! Dasar gimana sih ni Author, Fic yang satu belum selesai, udah disambung fic yang lain. Maaf readers~~(T_T), Author gatel pengen nulis fic GJ dan Nista ini. Bosen ngeliat berita ada orang yang mati bunuh diri karena diputusin. Sungguh abnormal orang itu…..#apa hubungannya

Cinta itu emang seperti labirin. Kalau kita gak tau arah, seumur hidup kita akan tersesat disana. Fuh~ jadi oleh karena itu, Author mengundang pakar cinta untuk membantu saya mengerjakan fic ini. Kehehehehehe~~

Ok, deh. Sekian dari saya. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan. Saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya. Kritik dan saran diterima. Terimakasih sudah membaca~

~San-San Yuki~

_**P.S**_ : saya sengaja ngebuat menjadi kayak dialog. Soalnya saya agak susah ngebuat cerita tanpa pakai dialog dulu. (T_T) #gak nyambung lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiat-Kiat Bercinta ala Milo**

By San-san Yuki & Scorpion Milo

**Disclaimer** : Cerita dari saya, kalau karakter dari Kurumada-jiisan. Kalau punya saya, udah dari dulu saya ubah ceritanya…XD, bukan para saint yang dibantai, tapi para dewa yang dibantai (?)

**Summary** : Seperti biasa, disini Milo akan membahas bagaimana kiat-kiat bercinta yang baik dan benar. Enjoy~

* * *

**Studio 5, Sanctuary. Penayangan kedua '**_**Finding your True **_**Love'.**

**Milo :**Yo…Selamat datang di acara _Finding Your True Love_. Bersama saya, Milo Scorpionus, MC sekaligus pembawa acara. #Tepuk tangan

**Anon : **Mas…MC satunya lagi kemana?

**Milo** : Hah? Oh, Alala. Dia lagi liburan ke Hawai. Katanya pengen ketemu sama Pemburu Artemis disana. Aneh banget, setahu gw Pemburu Artemis nongkrong-nya ya dikuilnya lah. Mana ada pergi ke Hawaii…Ah, sudahlah. Karena Alala sedang pergi, penggantinya adalah AQUARIUS CAMUS! #Tepuk tangan sekencang-kencangnya

**Dan masuklah Camus dalam balutan tuxedo putih dan kemeja hitam dengan kerah terbuka. (/) Seksi~ (?)**

**Milo : **Yo…Kamus…eh, Camus. Bagaimana kabarnya?

**Camus **: Hah….baik. lagipula, Milo, kamu baru ketemu saya 2 jam yang lalu, ngapain harus nanya kabar saya?

**Milo** : eh…yah kan basa-basi gitu. Ini kan _Talkshow_. Btw, tumben pake Tuxedo, biasanya kaos oblong dan celana ketat (?). gara-gara pakai Tuxedo, banyak FG tuh yang ngumpul di belakang panggung.

**Camus **: Saya kan punya Karisma. Sudahlah…lanjutkan saja acaranya.

**Milo** : uh….Yah…ok deh. Kita lanjutkan perbincangan kita yang masih berhubungan dengan Cinta, yaitu Wanita. #Nyetel March 5th

* * *

**Kenali tipe-tipe Wanita**

Seperti yang kita ketahui, pria pertama adalah Adam dan wanita pertama adalah Hawa (Eve). Mereka menikah dan mempunyai anak dan keturunan hingga sekarang. Oleh karena itu kita semua adalah saudara. #Oke, itu gak nyambung dengan theme.

Manusia diciptakan berpasangan. Benang merah sudah terpasang dimasing-masing kelingking kita yang berguna untuk menunjukkan jalan kemana ujung benang itu berakhir yang berarti **Jodoh. **Secupid (?), eh….1 cupid berdiri (terbang) disamping kita yang berguna untuk memberikan _advice_ tentang cinta dan akan memotong benang kita, jika kita tidak percaya lagi pada cinta. Yang berarti siap-siap untuk men**Jomblo**. Sebelum memulai kisah cinta, mari kita melihat tipe-tipe wanita yang ada di dunia agar kita tak salah memilih nanti.

Menurut buku yang dikeluarkan _Department of Love_, tipe wanita terbagi menjadi 6 bagian, yaitu;

**#Tipe Egoisentric**

Tipe ini termasuk racun dunia. Lebih dari 50% wanita adalah egoisentric, jadi sangat susah mencari wanita jujur di jaman ini. Tipe cewek ini sangat berbahaya karena mereka manja,egois (namanya juga egoisentric), mata duitan, etc. berhati-hatilah kaliam kaum pria yang notabene adalah orang kaya, kalian termasuk sasaran empuk wanita egoisentric. Kalian juga kaum wanita, berhati-hatilah dengan pria tipe egoisentric yang biasa dikenal dengan nama **Buaya Darat.**

Tipe egoisentric sangat suka dengan pria/wanita yang kaya dan tampan/cantik. Tapi, jika kau sudah tua, jangan harap dia masih menyukaimu. **Ingatlah!** '_Habis Manis, Sepah Dibuang'_.

**Contoh Wanita : Saos Tiram, Aphrodite #**dibantai Aphro

**#Tipe Ekonomis**

Cewek ekonomis selalu berhubungan sesuai dengan azas kekeluargaan. Dimana kalau kencan, selalu bawa adiknya atau ibunya. Tapi jangan khawatir, itu berarti dia merasa malu kalau hanya kencan berdua. Jadi dia mengajak salah satu anggota keluarganya sebagai setannya (orang ketiga) dan supaya si setan ini bisa jadi saksi mata kalau cowok yang disukai si sewek adalah orang baik-baik.

Cewek ekonomis sangat suka kencan diluar (Taman, etc). mereka tidak suka yang glamour. Jika pun kencan, mereka hanya minta dibelikan _Ice Cream_ yang sangat murah meriah, makan di emperan / warteg dll. Jadi berbahagialah kalian para Pemburu Cinta dengan budget pas-pasan, cewek ini sangat cocok dengan anda. Tapi, terkadang mereka pelit karena mereka memegang teguh prinsip ekonomi, ' membeli barang yang dibutuhkan sesuai dengan keadaan keuangan'.

**Contoh Wanita : Hilda Asgard**

**#Tipe Biasa**

_**Sangat Biasa**_. Hidup biasa. Menikah pun biasa-biasa aja. Pokoknya tipe cewek ini sangat biasa-biasa aja. 'Let it Flow' lah bahasa gaulnya…(=_=). Tapi keuntungannya tipe cewek ini sangat mudah diajak kemana-mana, tidak perlu repot-repot bawa _Ford_ atau _BMW_. Bawa gerobak atau delma pun gak masalah. Pokoknya tipe ini 50:50. Selain itu, menurut sumber anonymous, tipe cewek Biasa ini terkadang _Extradionary_. Entah dalam hal apa.

**Contoh wanita : Esmeralda #**dilindes Ikki pakai Bulldozer.

**#Tipe Kutu Buku**

Hampir sama dengan cewek Ekonomis. Jika mengajak cewek tipe ini kencan, bawalah ke tempat yang berbau _Science_ / _History_, misalnya museum atau bangunan bersejarah (yang penting jangan dibawa ke kuburan Belanda). Dibawa ke toko buku juga tak masalah, tapi **HATI-HATI** jika dia membuat gerakan mencurigakan di toko buku, segera cek dompet anda karena jika tidak, saat anda pergi ke kasir, 25 buku _Limited Edition_ sudah siap untuk dibayar oleh anda.

**Contoh Wanita** : Kakak Author #Milo digampar

**#Tipe Macho**

Cewek Macho biasanya identik dengan cewek yang tomboy, _Hyperactive_ dan _Easygoing_. Jika ingin menggaet cewek ini, perhatikan diri anda dulu. Cewek Macho sangat suka cowok yang macho juga. **Jangan kuper dan jadul**. Karena dia _Hyperactive_, jadi jika kencan (itupun kalau kalian udah pacaran) bawalah tali anjing agar dia gak lari kemana-mana.

Tapi **INGAT!**. Cewek Macho berbeda dengan Cewek Maco. Selain huruf H di kata 'Cewek Macho' ada juga yang lain, yaitu Cewek Macho berarti cewek tomboy. Kalau Cewek Maco artinya Cewek Mantan Cowok alias Lekong alias Banci.

**#Tipe Agamis**

Cewek Agamis adalah yang paling susah buat dijadikan pacar, selain dia taat pada agama dan takut buat ngelanggar (takut Karma), dia terlalu 'dijaga' sama orangtuanya. Pastinya kalau ingin pacaran sama cewek ini ada persyaratan, misalnya :

Kamu mampu gak ngebahagiain putri saya?

Kamu taat pada agama gak?

Udah tamat belum sekolah agamanya?

Pokoknya kita kayak diwawancara masuk kerja. Untuk Tipe Agamis Cowok, paling mereka nyari cewek yang taat pada agama. Karena biasanya yang ngelamar kan cowok, jadi para wanita tinggal duduk-duduk aja.

**Contoh Wanita –Pria- **: **Virgo Shaka dan Asmita** #dikirim ke Neraka

* * *

**Milo :** Nah, itulah tipe-tipe Cewek yang ada di dunia. Menurutmu, Camus, kamu suka yang mana diantara 6 tipe cewek?

**Camus : **kalau saya gak terlalu tinggi. Tapi gak terlalu rendah. Pokoknya yang tipe Biasa dan Kutu Buku dan Agamis.

**Milo :** Loh, Tipe Ekonomis gak diambil?

**Camus** : Sudah termasuk tipe Biasa.

**Milo : **Yah, berarti aku gak dianggap dong? Sedihnya~ aku kan Macho~ #muntah darah

**Camus** :Kamu juga dianggap

**Milo ** : Wah? Asyik…..Senangnya~ Camus, Cium aku dong!

**Camus **: -Menghindar 600 meter-

**Milo** : Hehehe….bercanda. nanti aja di kamar(?). Ok deh, lanjut ke materi yang ketiga, bibit dari awal percintaan, **How to Convey Your Feelings**.

* * *

**How to Convey Your Feelings**

**1**. Saat dia berulang tahun, ucapkan Selamat Ulang Tahun dalam berbagai bahasa (Bahasa Alien juga boleh). Dan berikan seekor anak anjing dengan _collar_ bertuliskan nama dia. Selanjutnya anda pasti tau kejadian berikutnya.

_**2**. Always beside her if she got a problem. And give her an advice for her problem._

_**E.g :**_**A : Gimana nih? Gw kegendutan**

** B : Kamu sih udah dibilangin jangan makan lemak kambing, ganti dong jadi lemak sapi (?). #WTF?**

**3**. Buatlah surat cinta dengan kertas dan amplop warna pink (warna kesukaan si doi juga boleh). Tambahkan stiker Barbie dan Doraemon sedang ciuman (**Barbie : dia / Doraemon: anda)**. Dan tempelkan foto anda ukuran 3x4 dengan gaya alay dan kamera diputar 1800 dan kemiringan 450.

**N.B** : Untuk kalian cewek yang ingin menyatakan cinta, ganti menjadi **Barbie : anda / Doraemon : dia**. Ingat derajat wanita itu lebih tinggi 3x lipat.

**4**. Lebih efektif , nyatakan cinta tanpa menggunakan BB/Twitter/FB/Tumblr/Surat (makan waktu), tapi gunakan :

*** Puisi** : harus romantic, cute dan menyentuh Qalbu

**E**.**g** : Langit itu Biru, Violet itu Biru

Mawar itu Merah, Api itu Amarah

**(**Contoh diatas sangat **Salah**. Puisi **berbeda** dengan Pantun. Dan sejak kapan Violet itu Biru? Itu menandakan si pembuat puisi ini buta warna**)**

*** Gombal** : harus KC (KeCe), _Epic_ dan Romantic.

**E**.**g** : **B **: Bapa kamu tukang kemoceng ya?

** A** : Iya, emang kenapa?

** B** : Gak, cuman tanya aja.

**(**contoh ini juga salah. Gombal berguna untuk **merayu** cewek, bukan **meledek** cewek. Percuma kalau ngegombal tapi hanya untuk nanyain pekerjaan**)**

_**5. Flashmop**_ : saking efektifnya, anda sampai mengajak satu gang, satu RT/RW, satu sekolah, satu kota bahkan satu Negara (lebay~) untuk melakukan flashmop lagu _Gangnam Style_ dalam balutan kostum Circus.

**6. For Tipe Kutu Buku** : Ngebuat tulisan 'I Love You' dalam tulisan Alay. Dan lihat hasilnya 3 hari kemudia, jawaban yang anda nantikan akan mempunyai 2 jawaban,

** * **Si cewek/cowok akan bertambah minusnya.

** * **Jawaban yang anda nantikan, akan berubah menjadi suatu persamaan reaksi kimia.

* * *

**Milo** : Yah….saya hanya bisa memberikan 6 tips saja untuk masalah menyatakan cinta. Saya memang tidak berpengalaman. Terus terang saja, saya tipe orang '_To The Point_'. Jadi gak bisa basa-basi.

**Camus** : Milo, sebagai orang Prancis yang terkenal karena bahasa cintanya, saya kurang setuju dengan kamu.

**Milo :** Hah? Kurang setuju gimana? Sama aja kan? Ujung-ujungnya bilang I LOVE YOU.

**Camus**: Di Prancis, jika ingin menyatakan cinta, kamu harus membawa sang kekasih ke sebuah taman atau restoran dan mengungkapkannya didepan semua orang. Itu berarti kamu sungguh-sungguh terhadap dia dan gak peduli sama perkataan orang lain.

**Milo** : Oh…..tapi kan ujung-ujungnya bilang I LOVE YOU.

**Camus** : Terserah deh.

**Milo** : Hehehe….aku menang. Ok deh, sekian pembicaraan kita kali ini. Sesi selanjutnya, saya akan menerangkan bagaimana cara **Kencan** yang baik dan benar.

**Camus** : Terimakasih karena sudah menonton. Sampai berjumpa kembali #senyum+melambaikan tangan

**CamFG** : Tuan Camus! Keren~ \(/)/ KYAAAAA~~

_**Finding Your True Love**_

_**Created by Moe-Kowaii Corp (?)**_

_**Sponsored by:**_

_**Solo Family Group**_

_**Underworld's Today**_

_**Olympians Federation**_

_**Graud Foundation**_

_**Thank You for :**_

_**Greek Department of Love **_

_**Pope Shion and his Manajer (a.k.a Lord Dohko)**_

_**All Saint of Sanctuary.**_

_**~0~0~0~0~**_

_**Jaman gini belum pacar? Kasian deh~**_

_**Tapi, jangan khawatir! Selama ada Hermes Express**_

_**Kami bisa mengirimkan pacar ketempat anda dengan SANGAT cepat.**_

_**Hubungi 000-388-242-7151-24 (Eros)**_

_** 000-566-242-7151-23 (Misty)**_

_**Katakan tipe pacar keinginanmu kepada kami, dalam 5 detik, dia sudah berada disampingmu!**_

_**Buruan, tempat terbatas!**_

_**~0~0~0~0~**_

_**TBC**_

**Author Note** :

Nyahahaha…..akhirnya Chap. 2 selesai. Kasihan fic ini, tersudut diantara puluhan Fic dilappy (T_T) Maafin mama ya, nak.

Yah, saya juga minta maaf kalau fic kali ini –agak- gak nyambung. Saya juga gak terlalu mengerti tentang wanita –walaupun saya wanita- dan bagaimana cara 'nembak'. Kalau waktu dulu, saya ditembak pakai pesawat kertas pas lagi pelajaran. Tentu saja dengan mak comblang~ #gak penting

Ok, deh. Sekian dari saya. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan. Saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya. Kritik dan saran diterima. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview~

~San-San Yuki~


End file.
